Salbe
by Vilandel
Summary: AU - In der dunklen Gladiatorenkaserne träumen zwei Liebende von Freiheit... (Rogue & Yukino Oneshot)


**Salbe – AU**

„Das wird eine wüste Narbe geben", murmelte Yukino, während sie Rogues Verletzung wusch und etwas Alkohol darüber goss, um die Wunde auf dem Arm zu desinfizieren. Der schwarzhaarige Gladiator verzerrte das Gesicht beim Schmerz, doch er blieb standhaft. Das jahrelange Training im Gladiatorenkonzern von Lugdunum war halt schliesslich nicht umsonst gewesen. Aber das hiess noch lange nicht, dass er gegen den Schmerz immun geworden war.

„Dieser Bastard. Verdammt, Brain hat mich wirklich nicht verfehlt", murrte Rogue. Inzwischen hatte Yukino angefangen, die Wunde zuzunähen.

„Vielleicht, aber du hast den Kampf doch gewonnen. Und Brain ist nun nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendwer einen schweren Schwerthieb zu geben. Du hast ihn ja schneller als ein Gepard in den Hades befördert. Ausserdem wäre Arcadios nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass einer seiner besten Gladiatoren auf ewig ausfallen würden", lachte seine Geliebte und der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Yukino hatte Recht. Er war einer von Arcadios' besten Kämpfer und er war stolz darauf. Yukino hingegen war eine der unzähligen Sklavinnen von Arcadios, die im Konzern arbeiten mussten. Und die einzige Person neben seiner kleinen Schwester, der er noch nah stand.

„Gut, die Verletzung ist genäht. Ich hole noch schnell eine Salbe und ein paar Bandagen. Bleib liegen, das wird dich gut tun", murmelte die Weisshaarige, bevor sie aufstand und Rogues Zimmer verliess. Doch kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihr zu, stand Rogue schon von seinem Bett auf. Er wusste, dass Yukino Recht hatte, er musste sich ausruhen. Doch vorher musste er noch etwas kontrollieren. Sein Zimmer hatte nur ein Fenster, das auf eine schmutzige und dunkle Seitengasse blicken liess und besass als Möbel nur ein einigermassen angenehmes Bett, einen klapprigen Tisch, einen ebenso klapperigen Stuhl und eine grosse Holztruhe. Zu dieser ging er. Er öffnete sie und wühlte noch etwas zwischen Kleidern, Waffen und anderen Sachen um, bis er schliesslich triumphierend das fand, wonach er suchte. Einen Geldbeutel aus Leder. Vorsichtig stand er auf und setzte sich zum Tisch, um sein streng gespartes Geld zu zählen. Arcadios war vor einer Stunde persönlich zu ihm gekommen, um seinen Lohn für den heutigen Kampf zu geben.

Rogue hatte schon viel gespart, doch es war noch nicht genug um Yukino, seine kleine Schwester Rana, die er immer Frosch nannte und hier auch eine Sklavin war, und sich selbst freizukaufen. Er hasste dieses Kampfleben, indem er jeden Tag sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, nur für den Spass des Publikums. Leider waren Yukino, Frosch und er ziemlich teuer. Rogue seufzte niedergeschlagen. Wann würde er genug haben, um sie alle drei aus diesem Loch freizukaufen?

**xxx**

Yukino lief durch die leeren Gänge, ein Fläschchen Salbe und zwei Rollen Bandagen in den Armen. Doch wie immer wenn sie alleine waren, dachte sie über ihr Leben nach.

Mit ihrer Schwester Sorano und ihren Eltern haben sie glücklich gelebt in Germanien. Doch die Römer haben ihr Land überfallen. Sorano und Yukino verlierten dabei ihre Eltern und fielen in den Händen von Sklavenhändler. Sie wurden nach Rom gebracht. Kurz darauf wurden die beiden Schwestern getrennt. Sorano wurde an einem reichen Patrizier verkauft, gemeinsam mit Sawyer, mit dem sie auf ihrer Reise nach Italien Freundschaft geschlossen haben und für den ihre Schwester eine gewisse Schwäche zu haben schien. Yukino hingegen wurde nach Lugdunum transportiert und dort an Arcadios verkauft, der grösste Gladiatortrainer und Spielorganisator Galliens. Zuerst fühlte sie sich einsam und allein. Doch an einem Abend, als die Gladiatoren unten in der Arena eine Feier in Ehren zu Mars veranstalten, profitierte Yukino die Gänge der Konzerne zu erforschen. So traf sie auf Rogue, der auch gerade durch die leeren dunklen Gänge spazierte, gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester Rana, genannt Frosch.

Ja, der Gladiator und die Sklavin hatten sich ineinander verliebt. Jeden Tag dankte Yukino den Göttern, die ihr diesen Mann in ihr Leben hatten. Auch wenn es keine Zukunft für sie beide zu haben schien, hoffte und betete sie weiter, das Rogue, Frosch und sie eines Tages frei sein werden und ein glückliches Leben führen konnten. Vielleicht bekäme Yukino auch die Möglichkeit, ihre Schwester und auch Sawyer wieder zu finden.

„Jetzt sei nicht so euphorisch, Yukino. Erst musst du dich mal um Rogues Verletzung kümmern."

Mit diesem Gedanken fuhr die Weisshaarige ihren Weg fort, um sich um ihren Geliebten zu kümmern.

**xxx**

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dich ausruhen sollst."

Amüsiert sah Yukino Rogue an, der trotz ihrer Anforderung aufgestanden war und nun an seinem Tisch sass. Doch irgendwie schien ihm diesmal etwas zu betrüben.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte die Weisshaarige besorgt. Da bemerkte sie den offenen Geldbeutel und die darin gehaltene Sesterze. Was war all dieses Geld? Woher hatte er das?

„Woher…?"

Rogue folgte ihrem Blick und sein Blick fiel auf sein gespartes Geld. Der Gladiator seufzte. Er konnte ihre Sorge förmlich spüren, er musste ihr nun wohl alles beichten. Rogue hatte nämlich verschwiegen, dass Geld sparte um sich und seine beiden Frauen freizukaufen.

„Ich möchte uns drei freikaufen, Yukino. Damit wir aus dieser Hölle rauskommen. Ich möchte dir und Frosch ein richtiges Leben schenken. Doch irgendwie bekomme ich nicht genug zusammen. Es ist zum verzweifeln."

Während er frustriert sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub, kümmerte sich Yukino um seine Wunde. Dabei lächelte sie. Rogue sparte tatsächlich Geld für ihre gemeinsame Freilassung.

„Eines Tages wirst du schon genug Geld bekommen für unseren Freikauf. Da bin ich mich sicher", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, während sie die Salbe auf seine Wunde strich und diese dann bandagierte. Rogue sah sie machen und konnte nur noch lächeln. Was für ein Stern Yukino doch war. Einen Stern in seiner Dunkelheit.

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Salbe."

„Ja, das ist sie…"

„Woher hast du sie?"

„Von einer anderen Sklavin. Sie heisst Grandine und hat sich auf das Heilen spezialisiert und hat mich diese Salbe geschenkt."

„Sie scheint wirklich gut zu sein. Aber für meine Seele habe ich etwas anderes…"

Erstaunt blickte Yukino ihren Liebhaber an. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie seine rauen Lippen gegen ihre, ganz sanft und zärtlich. Die Weisshaarige schloss seufzend ihre Augen und schlang ihre hellen Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber im Moment brauchte sie einfach seine Nähe zu spüren, die Gewissheit zu haben, dass er da war.

Der Kuss wurde langsam leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Rogues Hände wanderten über Yukinos Körper und seine Zunge drang ruckartig in ihren Mund ein. Die junge Sklavin presste sich noch mehr gegen ihren Geliebten, immer mehr verlangend. Schliesslich hob der Gladiator sie immer noch küssend auf und trug sie zum Bett. Dort lagen sie noch eine Weile eng umschlungen und flüsterten sich liebliche Worte zu.

„Ich… ich liebe dich…"

„Weiss ich doch… ich dich auch… Du wirst schon sehen, eines Tages werden aus diesem Loch rauskommen."

„Versprochen?"

„Ich schwöre es…"

Dann schliefen sie glücklich nebeneinander ein, nach einem letzten Kuss.

Yukinos Küsse, Berührungen und Liebesworte waren für Rogue besser als jegliche Salbe. Er war oft verzweifelt wegen seiner Situation. Doch Froschs Zuneigung und seine Liebe zu Yukino waren für seine Verzweiflung die beste Salbe.


End file.
